


Wolves without Teeth

by k1bbl3



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Shock Collars, Tetsuya has got 0 clue whats going on, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1bbl3/pseuds/k1bbl3
Summary: Shuichi Saihara has been stripped from everything that made him wild when he was young. He has been forced to behave and wear a collar for far too long. He has had enough. However, despite this, his owner is kind and fair to him.When one night, his collar is finally off, he has to make a choice: to submit once and for all or to take back everything he's yearned for and run wild.





	Wolves without Teeth

_He was being lead into a huge mansion, his wrists tied and a leash attached to his heavy collar. The boy’s ears were pinned against his dark navy colored hair, staring up at the white-haired man currently leading him. He has no idea where he’s headed or why he was chosen, but all he knows is that he is to stay quiet and be obedient._

_Soon enough, they step inside and the man kneels down to remove his jacket, before pulling out a pile of expensive clothes and placing it in his arms and whistling towards a young tan and muscular butler with long and messy brown hair. As the butler stepped closer, Shuichi saw that he too had a pair of ears and a tail like his, and looked to be only a few years older than he was._

_'Gonta, take this boy to the guest bedroom and help him get dressed into his uniform. Then you are to bring him down to the living room once you are finished.’_

_So his name is Gonta…_

_He nearly tripped when his leash was tugged on again, forcing him to follow the older werewolf as he carried him away deeper into the residence…_

_Minutes later the young werewolf was seated neatly in the living room, wearing an elegant black tuxedo and a bow wrapped around his neck. Truth be told, he felt a bit silly, since the bow was a bright baby blue, but he’s thankful that the itchy collar is off…_

_'Young master! Your father is calling you!’_

_Ah, the manor’s maid. If only he could remember her name…_

_So far, aside from Gonta, she’s the only human he doesn’t feel tense around. All other humans either scare him, make him in uncomfortable or are just downright annoying. But not her. After he had gotten dressed, she gave him some freshly made biscuits and a glass of fresh, warm milk in ordo help him feel welcomed. She reassured him that the young master is a kind, albeit foolish soul and that he’d have no problem getting along with him. Afterwards, she let him nap on his lap until it was time to call the boy down._

_He then thanked her for it._

_Something about her reminded him of his mother, whom he hadn’t seen since he was a toddler. His heart stung upon remembering his mother, resulting in him involuntarily letting out a whimper._

_'A puppy? You got me a puppy?’_

_A young male voice he’d never heard before._

_'No, not exactly a puppy, you’ll see.’_

_That man again._

_Within seconds, he was face-to-face with a pale, white-haired boy with icy blue eyes. He was around his height, and wearing casual clothes and clutching a wolf plushie._

_'H-Hello… My name is Shuichi-'_

_He didn’t even get to finish before he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, hugging him tightly and squeezing all of the air out of his lungs._

_'A werewolf! You got me a werewolf!’_

_Fear immediately welled up inside of him. He couldn’t breathe. He felt that his lungs were shriveling up and suffocating. He’s only felt this uncomfortable once in his life before, when he was captured by humans._

_Next thing he knew, he heard wailing and felt warm blood trickle down his chin._

_Shuichi blinked and saw the boy cradling his bleeding hand as the maid comforted him, giving the young werewolf a stern yet immensely concerned glance. He then felt himself being tugged forward by the wrist._

_By the time he was sent to bed, his small body was bruised and trembling, curled up in his sheets and tail tucked between his legs. And on his neck was a shiny new shock collar, accompanied with a bell attached to it. His young master had full control of the remote, determining the amount of shocks he shall receive, should he ever act out of order._

_'Don’t snarl, don’t bare your teeth, don’t unsheathe your claws and most of all, keep that muzzle shut at all times.’_

“Shuichi? Wake up, it's time to get dressed for bed.”

Huh?

Oh, right. His young master was calling him. He’d let him nap whilst he studied, despite his initial protests. How long was he out?

Wait…

Shuichi immediately shot up, starling the teenager. “Apologies! I should’ve waken up hours ago! My mistake, young master!”

Tetsuya rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, you’ve been working hard these days so I let you sleep for a while longer. And you can call me by my name, you know.”

There he was with that topic again. Every time he referred to him by the proper title, he’d correct him by saying that they’re close enough to call each other by their first names. After all, he calls Shuichi by his first name, much like his father does. However, he just didn’t feel comfortable doing so, out of fear of accidentally acting out of line by referring to him as Tetsuya.

He could only imagine the punishments he’d get for doing so.

“Anyways,” His master said, tossing his socks into the hamper pinned behind his door. “I’ll shower first. You can use my shower afterwards if you’d like.”

“Understood.”

Shuichi buried his nose into a book as he heard the sound of the shower reading. His golden eyes mindlessly scanned through the words, needlessly taking in information as he leaned back against the bed, legs crossed and tail lax right beside him.

If he were honest, Shuichi would say that they have a relationship akin to something as close friends, at least in Tetsuya’s eyes. To him, Tetsuya was nothing more than a trustworthy pack leader whom he served, no more no less. However, he did enjoy his presence more than anyone else’s in the manor, mainly because he was the only human who has never used the shock collar on him.

It was weird to him, considering that Iidabashi-san had given him the controller for his shock collar. Yet it sat in the bedside's top drawer ever since he had it in his grasp, never to be used and left to collect dust. Instead, when he made a mistake, he would gently correct him and reward him when he did things correctly. The rewards varied from simple headscratches to treats and even a moment of freedom in his wolf form if he was lucky.

He felt embarrassed at times, due to these rewards more often than not degrading him to a mere dog. But he couldn’t lie, sometimes he enjoyed those scritches a bit too much from time to time. This resulted in his tail wagging, followed by his young master gushing over how cute he was. He was a wolf for crying out loud! He was fierce, wild and feared by many, not a lapdog!

His internal tangent was interrupted by the bathroom door being opened. The werewolf lifted the book to his face, blocking out his master’s naked form. It’d be utterly disgraceful if he was caught peeping on the master whilst he changed. It was already taboo to let a servant stay in the room during a bath, who knows what’ll happen if Iidabashi-san ever caught wind of this.

He’s just thankful that the boy’s father was rather lenient when it came to catering to his son’s needs and wants.

“You can go now.”

Without a moment of hesitation, Shuichi headed to his scarcely used bedroom to grab a clean set of pajamas and his towel, before setting off towards the guest's bathroom.

 

In under 10 minutes, he’s back in Tetsuya’s room, snuggled up under the young master’s blanket alongside him. Tetsuya had chosen to wear a long-sleeved pair of baby blue pajamas littered with markings of paw prints. Saihara on the other hand, had similar looking pajamas, albeit his was a darker shade of blue and was striped.

When his master first gave it to him, he protested, saying that he wouldn’t need it and that it’d be childish to wear something like that at this age. But he quickly lost the fight when he insisted that they match. And as much as Saihara didn’t want to admit it, the softness of the fleece pajamas heavily contrasted the leather collar that constantly hung around his neck, occasionally making him forget that it’s even there. The pajamas were a gift from his master on his 17th birthday. He had to admit, they are indeed really cute. (Though he’d never admit it, lest he’d be fawned over for the rest of his days).

The movie they were watching was a typical fantasy one, the one with an obvious romantic pair and the protagonist’s family as side characters. It didn’t interest Shuichi, since he disliked romance, but if it made Tetsuya happy, he’d have no complaints in doing so.

“Young master, do you want me to go and make some popcorn?”

No response.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Tetsuya fast asleep on his shoulder, his snowy white hair brushing against his neck. The werewolf sighed and cradled his master, before placing him on the bed and pulling the covers up to his chin. However, just as he was going to reach for the remote, Shuichi felt a hand grasp onto his wrist, causing him to flinch.

“Wait… Don’t go.”

The navy-haired boy slowly turned around and saw Tetsuya’s blue eyes stare right back at him, looking almost as if he was a scolded puppy. The boy swallowed down his nervousness and mustered the courage to answer. “What is it?”

“I…” His master stuttered, sitting up and settling a hand onto his shoulder. Tetsuya awkwardly licked his lips as silence filled the room. Shuichi felt his heart pounding as he shifted his gaze towards his master’s hand. Did he do something wrong? Did he not pick up on any signs of him being distressed? Suddenly, his master began leaning in, brushing their lips before finally connecting them.

Wait what?

The werewolf froze as he felt his master’s free hand cup his cheek. His body tensed up as his face heated up and his tail bristled. Shuichi's mind screamed for him to move, yet his body refused to comply…!

Much to his surprise, he felt disappointed when Tetsuya pulled away, leaving him with red cheeks and bristled fur. “U-Uhm… Goodnight, Shuichi…” He whispered, before scooting back to tuck himself back into bed.

He didn’t think when he grabbed the albino by his wrist and pulled him back in, slamming his lips against his and clumsily moving his lips. To his surprise, Tetsuya let out a surprised squeak, though he immediately tangled his fingers in his soft locks and wrapped an arm around his neck. The werewolf also didn’t think when tilted his head and trailed his free hand down his master’s back, his fingers digging into the pajamas' soft fleece.

After a few minutes of wet noises and soft moans, the two separated. Tetsuya’s hands trailed down to his chest, and Saihara’s cheeks were still flushed red, heavily contrasting his pale skin. 

“You feel the same way?”

“Hmmm..?”

“I mean… you feel the same way, right?”

Saihara blinked: he had little to no experience when it comes to romance, let alone situations involving …this. Least to say, he was lost, very lost. He knew that humans used this expression when they want to confirm their love for each other, that much he knew. However, he wasn’t too sure of his feelings towards his master.

On one end of the spectrum, Tetsuya Iidabashi is merely his master, a pack leader, someone who is above his status. He is who he must obey and serve, above his own desires and health. Someone who is to be obeyed at all costs. Yet on the other hand… Tetsuya Iidabashi is the reason he knows what human schools are like. He’s the reason why he has friends. He’s the reason why he’s here right now. Tetsuya is also a pack leader in the sense that he, ironically, protects and gives him the love and attention he needs, in exchange for his loyalty and friendship.

His heart couldn’t decide which category he belonged to.

So instead, Saihara moved in again, giving his master another kiss. This time however, after a few moments, the albino took it up a notch and scritched behind Saihara's ear, making him pant momentarily. He seized the moment to slide his tongue in, wrestling with his for dominance. Soon after, he pushed him onto the bed, now fully straddling the werewolf.

Saihara placed his hands on the boy’s hips, watching him with hazy and unfocused eyes as he slid his hand up his shirt. He tightened his grip on him when he felt his master teasing his nipples, leaving him breathless and whimpering for more. Suddenly, he heard something click and his legs suddenly felt cold.

The werewolf snapped his head downwards and saw a leash connected to his collar, and his pants were down, leaving him in just his boxers. Tetsuya on the other hand, had somehow managed to wiggle out of his own pair of pants.

“W-Wait…!” He cried, panic quickly welling up inside of his system, suddenly making it incredibly difficult to breathe.

“What is it?” Tetsuya purred, his voice bearing concern as he held the leash in his hand.

“Why the leash…?” Saihara croaked, unwanted memories flooding his mind as images of Iidabashi-san invaded his mind. His mind practically began to spin as his throat clogged up. No, not at a time like this…!

“Oh um…” He squeaked, his pale cheeks flushing. “They’re for our… act. I hope you don’t mind…”

Saihara paused: he didn’t know about what happened on the day they met, right? He didn’t know about the things he did or what the collar really is for, right? Then again, if he did, he would’ve know what that goddamn leash was once used for. As much as it hurt him to hide, he couldn’t bear the thought of Tetsuya being heartbroken due to discovering the truth. He’d have to find a way to deal with his discomfort for now.

He swallowed his fear. “No, I don’t. Carry on…”

The white-haired boy purred and momentarily hopped off of him to shimmy out of his pants. Saihara glanced the other way to give him privacy. It wasn’t until he felt a small yank to his neck that he looked back towards him.

“Strip.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Though it was somewhat annoying to do so with the collar and leash on, he thankfully had mastered removing clothes without tampering with the collar a long time ago. So in a matter of seconds, he was all but stripped down to his boxers, just as his master was. The albino then reached into his drawer and pulled out a small foreign bottle.

“S-Sit up please...” He stammered, taking the leash into his hands. A more primal side of Shuichi found his feeble attempts to be dominant rather adorable…

Saihara didn’t need to be told twice. In the blink of an eye he was seated on the edge of the bed, knees dangling off of the edge. Suddenly, Tetsuya dropped to his knees, nosing closer to his crotch as the werewolf's heart began racing. The boy teased him by pulling down his boxers with his teeth, before letting them pool down to his ankles. He knew what he was going to do, which most likely meant that he intended to be on the receiving end, which worried him due to a lack of experience in his end. In the end, he fought against that thought, figuring that for now he’d try his best to be careful and to not rush things.

The navy-haired boy nearly cried out when he felt a wet warmth enveloping his tip. He dug his claws into the bed when he felt intoxicating warmth envelop around his dick. Saihara had no clue that these sort of acts could be so rewarding…! If he has known long ago just how good it felt, he would’ve started a long time ago.

Tetsuya bobbed his head, tears beading at the corner of his eyes as he continued. A more docile side of the werewolf began to worry for him, knowing that both humans and werewolves had gag reflexes and judging by his expression, he was currently experiencing the reflex full force. However, as of now, he couldn’t bring himself to care, it felt too good to stop.

“M-Master…!” He moaned, a hand shooting out to tangle itself in Tetsuya’s plush white locks. His tail bristled as he felt heat pooling in his crotch, making his heart race with each passing second.

Then it stopped. Just when it was getting good, Tetsuya had suddenly stopped, pulling back and taking the leash into his hand once more.

“W-Why’d you stop...?” Shuichi half growled, lowering his ears to look somewhat more threatening. However, his bright red cheeks made him look more like a horny dog than an aggressive werewolf.

His master looked somewhat amused, whether it be from his current pathetic state of mind or from his embarrassingly futile attempt to seem in control. “I gotta prepare, remember?”

The werewolf's ear flicked at his answer. Prepare? For what? He thought that things were going fine the way they were. But then again… oh. Oh shit. He wanted to do that. Shuichi felt that he was gonna explode, quite literally and figuratively.

Tetsuya then crawled onto the bed, sprawling himself over his sheets and kicking his boxers off, leaving him stark naked. Shuichi’s arousal only stirred further when he saw him lather up a conspicuous looking sticky liquid. 

A strong, sickeningly sweet scent hit his nose, momentarily making him sneeze and crinkle his nose. Tetsuya noticed this and laughed, stretching his lubed hand forward for him to sniff.

Shuichi hesitantly leaned forward and gave it a sniff. Hm, chocolate.

“It’s chocolate flavored lube. It’s supposed to make sex easier and it’s flavored to make it taste better, so it’s safe to eat,” his master explained whilst holding back a wide smile.

That explained half of it. The werewolf gave it another sniff, before hesitantly licking it. His pupils turned into dinner plates as the sweetness immediately invaded his tastebuds, making his mouth water for more. Within a matter of seconds, he lapped it all off of Tetsuya’s fingers, even going as far as to sucking on them in order to get the last remaining bits of it.

Unfortunately, the albino drew his fingers back, making Shuichi let out the most arousing whimper he’s ever heard, with every noise being burned into his memory and going straight to his aching cock.

He made sure that the werewolf was watching when he re-lubricated his fingers, before starting off by teasing his hole. Shuichi licked his lips, his now feral golden gaze fixated on the action. He know that he shouldn’t be acting as horribly as he was right now, yet he couldn’t control himself…! It was almost as if he was acting on autopilot…

His ears was pricked forward as Tetsuya began fingering himself, pale chubby legs spread wide and face completely flushed as he gradually switched from one finger to two. Soon enough, he was borderline fisting himself, with Shuichi constantly fidgeting from his pent up arousal, as well as primal instincts just waiting to be released.

After what seemed like forever, his master finally pulled out with a gasp. Sitting up and freezing for a moment, before he met Shuichi’s eyes with a heated and determined gaze.

“Be a good boy and wait, ok?” He purred, before placing the leash down and shifting around on the king sized bed. As much as it borderline physically hurt to wait any longer, Shuichi bit his lip and nodded, occasionally shifting due to the uncomfortable erection between his legs.

Soon enough, he was on all fours, one hand grasping the sheets and the other clutching onto Shuichi’s leash. At this point his erection was becoming borderline painful, making him bite his lip to at least somewhat curb the fiery feeling pooled in his crotch.

“Shuichi… please hurry…” He whimpered, anxiously meeting his gaze as he wiggled his ass a bit, further emphasizing his point.

As ashamed as he should be for being over excited, he was too aroused to care. Within instants, Shuichi was behind him, hands grasping onto his thick hips as he awaited patiently for his master’s next move. Once he felt Tetsuya move back against him, he took it as his cue to go ahead.

As the werewolf began inserting himself, the both of them were left breathless as new sensations invaded their senses, with everything feeling immensely intense. Saihara let out a sigh when he reached the base, pressing his chest against his back as he leaned forward to lick his master’s cheek.

“You ok?”

Tetsuya nodded, his face buried into the sheets. “I-I’m fine, just move…”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

At first he started slow, as to not hurt him. But as soon as he heard a small 'more', followed by a whimpery moan, the werewolf picked up his pace and found a nice rhythm that worked for the both of them. Soon enough, the sound of skin slapping against skin rang throughout the room, heavily contrasting their growls, moans, pants and cries.

Saihara felt himself unravel at this new experience, something he’d never felt before was finally surfacing, and he’d never felt better. He almost felt wild, as if he was never wearing a collar to begin with. His pants turned into borderline growls as the werewolf picked up the pace, his claws digging into the albino's sides, leaving red angry welts of blood in their wake.

“M-Mphf…! H-Harder…!” Tetsuya cried out, face half-buried in the sheets as drool trailed down his chin.

Shuichi growled as he obeyed his request, pressing his chest onto his master’s back as wanton moans poured out of his mouth. Tetsuya’s moans sounded like music to his ears, with each little needy mewl of his going straight to his dick, fueling him on.

Shuichi growled as he pounded deep into him. “Ah- haah… you're so tight… if I had known that it’d be this g-good…” He paused to give a particularly rough thrust. “I w-would've. …!”

His breath momentarily staggered as he caught sight of his master’s face: flushed pure red, beads of sweat rolling down his face and his tongue lolling out of his mouth. His knuckles were turning pure white as his grip on the poor sheets intensified, as well as on the leash. He looked absolutely wrecked.

And something deep down inside of Shuichi absolutely loved seeing him like this.

A primal urge overtook him as he thrusted even harder. Something deep inside of him screamed to claim Tetsuya and mark him for the world to know that he was his and his alone, so that nobody else could take him away from him.

Saihara pressed a gentle kiss to the boy’s nape, earning the cutest little whimper from him. He then nuzzled the hair on the back of his neck, sinking his teeth right into the flesh whilst being careful not to draw too much blood. This earned the raunchiest moan he had heard from his master so far, which was enough to make his ears perk up in surprise.

“Yes!! Oh god yes, Shuichi…!” He cried, his white bangs sticking to his face as he sweated bullets.

Shuichi applied another feral bite to his neck before pulling back to give his ear a teasing nibble. “You’re m-mine… Only I can make you this way, and nobody else can…!” He snarled, his once soft golden eyes glistening a sickly yellow color, demonstrating his full feral mindset in its prime glory: fur bristling, messy hair, skin sticky to the touch and razor sharp claws. It was almost as if he was losing himself in this sweet, deliciously sinful sex.

A particularly sharp thrust to his prostate nearly sent him over the edge. “Ahh… A-Ah!!~ Y-Yes S-Shuichi…! I-I'm yours! You’re mine!” Tetsuya sobbed, his crystal blue eyes glazed over with what could only be described as pure lust.

He yanked on the leash, pulling the feral werewolf closer in order to kiss him. The wet and obscene sounds of their moaning and kissing heavily contrasted against the sounds of skin slapping against each other and bouncing off of the room's walls. For the first time since he’s been here, he’s immensely grateful for something as miniscule as a sound-proof room.

With his orgasm creeping closer, Shuichi panted heavily, both ears pressed to his head as he affectionately gave the boy’s cheek sloppy yet loving licks. In return, the albino had placed a hand on his back, both as a sign of comfort and as to hold onto him. This served as to make his tail wag even harder.

“H-Hhah!!! S-Shuichi, I'm so close…! Ngh-“ Tetsuya cried, burying his face into the bed.

“Ah!- Then s-say it!!”

Afterwards, Shuichi sunk his fangs into his shoulder, feeling the taste of blood hit his tastebuds. And with that, the boy was finally seeing stars.

“A-AHH!!!~ Y-You're mine, S-Shuichi….!”

With the sound of him hitting his climax, the werewolf moaned as he gave a few more hard thrusts before cumming deep inside of him with a snarl. Shuichi let out a long, low growl as his thrusts slowed down, opting to thrust deeper to prevent his semen from leaking out. After a few seconds, the werewolf had finally stopped, panting through his nose.

The pair struggled to catch their breaths as they simply laid there, covered head to toe in sweat. Tetsuya’s body then gave out, collapsing right onto the bed, with the werewolf right on top of him. Shuichi let go of his shoulder, before lapping up the blood that was pouring out of the wound. After a few moments, the albino glanced back at him, running his hand through his hair, teasingly scritching behind one of his ears, earning a light pant from him, as well as a tail wag.

“How’re you holding up…?” He cooed sleepily.

Saihara blinked, realization immediately sinking in: he’d just done one of the most taboo things known to modern society, having sex with his owner. The werewolf sighed and pulled out, earning a small gasp from him. “I… I’m fine. Just tired.”

“Same…” Tetsuya huffed, supporting his upper body as he glanced at him with a lopsided smile. “Guess we’ve gotta shower again.”

Shuichi glanced back at him. “Guess you’re right. You can go first-“

“Come with me.” He blurted out.

Shuichi blinked. They’ve already had sex, and who knows just how Iidabashi-san would react if he’d found out. He wasn’t supposed to be in his room. Heaven knows what’ll happen if he continues to overstep his boundaries and he found out.

He didn’t ever want to find out.

“I’ll pass… You go first.” He muttered, shifting his gaze back to the TV. The romance movie had long passed, with a rather unknown sci-fi movie now playing. Shuichi sighed and picked up the remote, finally switching the TV off.

Tetsuya frowned at his answer, but got up anyways and went to take a shower with a noticeable limp in his step. The werewolf felt bad, knowing that he caused this but at the same time… he couldn’t be prouder of himself.

His owner didn’t even bother to close the door as he heard the shower running, the smell of water immediately hitting his nostrils. Shuichi took this chance to get up and return to his own room to shower and put on a new pair of pajamas.

He sat up, but immediately heard a small clinking noise. Oh, right, the leash. He didn’t hesitate to take it off, flinging it to some ungodly corner of the room. Damn that stupid leash.

Shuichi quickly hurriedly put on his pajamas and scurried out of his master’s room. On the way, he ignored Gonta, who had asked why Saihara-kun smelt so sweaty.

 

By the time he returned, Tetsuya was fast asleep, face-down as he hugged the pillow in his sleep. Surprisingly enough, he had asked for him to sleep in his bed tonight, as well as help him blow dry his hair.

Saihara however, couldn’t sleep.

He sat up on the left side of the bed, staring up at the full moon through the window. His skin crawled as he itched at the collar, anxiety welling up inside of him. He longed to be running under the full moon, smell the trees and feel the cool night air against his skin and fur. 

And yet… he couldn’t.

He hadn’t felt the cold, nighttime outside air since he was a child. And he hadn’t transformed in a year. He was even beginning to forget how to howl. He wanted to transform so much, but the electricity embedded in the collar shocked him whenever he tried to do so. But most of all, he was beginning to forget what life outside the manor was like. All he knew was the Iidabashi family and Gonta, the lord's personal pet werewolf and the main security guard of the manor.

Shuichi bit his lip as his scratching intensified. He… he really missed those things. He hated the city smell, the gasoline, sewers and cigarette smoke. He hated everything. The loud sounds and nauseating smells made him sick and panic. That’s why it took him years to adjust to human school, since he wasn’t used to seeing so many people congregated at one place. The only reason where so many wolves would gather in one place was due to war.

“Shuichi? Is everything alright?”

The werewolf flinched and immediately ceased his scratching as he stared at Tetsuya, who eyed him with tired and hazy eyes. His eyes followed his hand as it rested on his collar, running his fingers over it.

“…You don’t like it, do you Shuichi?”

He swallowed, hard. “……No, I don’t.”

“…”

His ears perked when he heard a small clicking noise, followed by the weight around his neck finally coming off. His hand immediately shot up to feel around his neck, his eyes widening when he felt nothing there. Tetsuya… had just taken off his collar.

The albino lazily placed the item on his bedside, before shoving his face back into the pillow. “You can keep it off, just for tonight. But don’t forget to put it back on when you wake up.”

Shuichi nodded, glancing back up at the full moon. The same familiar ripple tugged at his insides. And this time, he didn’t feel any shock, nothing. He bit his lip as he closed his eyes, letting him transform for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Within minutes, he was on all fours, his massive paws against the carpet. He stumbled around for a bit before finally crawling into the king sized bed, his now huge furry body nearly taking up two thirds of the bed. He peeked down when he felt the boy press up into his fur.

However, it only further stood to emphasize the point that he was starting to turn into a lapdog. He had heard stories from his mother of wild werewolves disappearing and only resurfaced as humans' lapdogs, any and all wilderness inside of them now completely lost. And, true to her word, his uncle had then disappeared. And a few years ago, he had seen him again on TV, this time working for the humans as a 'detective', using his keen senses to solve murders and protect human society, even at the stake of other werewolves. A bit deplorable, if you asked him.

His eyes narrowed as he stared down at the human nuzzled against him. His bite marks really stood out against his pale skin, with the wounds turning into an ugly dark red. His teeth itched upon realizing just how much his fangs had grown.

Something had suddenly itched inside of him, something that told him to run free and never look back. Now that the collar was off, he was free to take a stand. Hell, he could maybe even free Gonta from the same punishment. He had sharp claws, sharp fangs, strength, speed and even sharper senses. And now that the collar wasn’t standing in his way, he had virtually nothing that could stop him. The human couldn’t struggle even if he wanted to.

Shuichi slowly sat up, causing the bed to emit a low creak due to his weight. Tetsuya groaned and looked up in confusion. “S-Shuichi…?”

The werewolf looked back at him, his eyes narrowed and glistening with a sickly yellow color. This… This wasn’t the Shuichi he knew. And it scared him.

All that he gave him was a low grumble in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has two endings: ending a and b. You get to choose which one is canon. Both are angsty, but only one ends in sadness. The archive tags shall come later
> 
> Shout-out to oralpopcandy for giving me a hell of a lot of motivation to write this!!


End file.
